What You Lose
by WeAreWeapons
Summary: You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it, you can never get it back. X-23 Fic.One-Shot.


**Author**: WeAreWeapons

**Title**: What you lose.

**Info**: I have only read New X-men, NYX, and X-23: Innocence Lost and Target X. So some stuff may be AU or maybe seem like it's already been explained differently somewhere, know I have yet to read a lot of X-23 stuff since they aren't digital comics.

**Disclaimer**: All things relating to Marvel are owned by Marvel Industries. I wish Laura was mine. Or Runaways.

Laura Kinney isn't the type of person you would call "caring". Her devastating past corrupted any type of feeling like that. Forced to kill the only person ever nice to her, her mother, and forced to send her only living family away she has little experience in family matters. But she does remember all of it; All of her past. And today was the day she honored it. Today is the day Laura Kinney mourns her mother.

Cold, choppy air hit the teenagers exposed face, but weather never really affected her. Bag slung over her shoulder and dressed in her typical Goth attire. Nothing revealing since she didn't want to be bear to the cold. Though skimpy clothes, much to Logan's dislike, are all she ever wears. The first clothes she wore, her first job, were slutty so she couldn't ever really shake her first normal person clothes. Of course Megan's wardrobe didn't help. Laura saw wearing the Goth attire as symbolism of her cousin. The first person she meat that was her age. The first time she killed someone to help someone, not destroy or alter something evil. And black was all she wore at the Facility.

Trees lined the landscape. The snow from the avalanche had eroded to its original level. The smell was faint; Very faint. But it was there. Suddenly Laura ran there. White and green mixed with brown spread by, her black hair jumping in front of her face. Her fit body reached the spot quickly.

In front of the girl were the remains of a building, abandoned. The bits standing where black burnt, and the floor was covered in snow. Laura could still smell the Facility. The chemical, metal, machinery, the blood, and the nauseating scent of overall destruction. She blocked out all of the others and focused on one. The one that was very, very faint. The only smell she had found comfort in; the smell of Dr. Sarah Kinney.

Laura kneels down into the dense snow. A gloved hand wipes away the cold capsules. At first it's slow, and then she speeds up. In a frantic state she uses both arms to move the snow out of her way. All of a sudden she stopped. There, amidst the pure white was a hint of black; More specifically a black hair. _Mom._

Gently Laura moved the ice away from her mother's face. Laura had only come one time previous. That time she had closed her mother's vibrant green eyes. The same eyes Laura had. She loved how she looked so much like her mother and almost nothing like the person she was a clone of. A body stopped in time by its frozen prison was reflected in saddened eyes. It was all her fault. The only person to show her comfort in the first thirteen years of her life.

"I'm sorry." Laura was only able to get out the pair of words before a tear trailed down her face. "I know now what you did for me. I don't blame you. If you fought while I was still young they would have killed you." More tears trailed down her face. Weapon X-23 was raised to fell nothing. But one person showed her caring, sacrifice. Her mother's voice was in her head the day she let that boy live. It was in her head the day she saved Megan.

Taking a deep breath Laura continued to talk to air. "Logan's nice. Megan and Debbie were the best family anyone could ask for. I have a crush now. See, I feel. I'm not a puppet made of wood. I'm becoming real. Julian's nice, you would have loved him. Though, from what I've seen, most mother's don't approve of the guys their daughters date." Salted tears hit cold snow and left small craters. "I'm sorry for what they did to you. I'm sorry for not noticing just how special you were to me. But I did it. I completed the mission you gave me. Now I know how to do things on my own. I don't need a mission. But, if you ever give me one, I will complete it."

Laura brushed some excess snow from the body and laid her head in the same place she did years ago. "But, I would only follow you missions. Others just use me. You helped me. Sometimes I don't know what to do. Then I think of what you would want me to do. You would want me to save that kid, to stop cutting, to help those in need and not take my anger out on others. You taught me we, ourselves, are the only ones to blame. We cannot blame the world for our misfortune, only ourselves."

Snow started to gather on top of the couple on the ground. Laura could stand the cold, one of her many trainings. "I never got to tell you I loved you. Never once did I think to thank you for giving me some emotion, some way to stay a child. You didn't let them make me a soulless weapon."

In the midst of a small blizzard, in a remote location. Near a place where this girl grew up to feel nothing. "I miss you, mother. I miss you."


End file.
